Accept Me As a Nobody
by momochan1995
Summary: Roxas who is now in a depression fase being dumped by his ex namine thinks he's just a lonly guy who can't compete against his brother sora in anything he does. Well lets just say he's not bad at flirting for one thing and making an effort dose'nt hurt?
1. Why sora?

I had just broken up with my girlfriend my sweet little Namine now dating my brother Sora.

"I'm sorry Roxas…but I like someone else" was what Namine said looking down fiddling with the ring I gave her on her 15th birthday as a gift of our anniversary.

My heart sank into my stomach "What w-who?" I muttered out looking into her sea-blue eyes filled with sympathy and sadness.

There was a sigh before she spoke a hesitant sigh.

"Roxas…" there was a long pause making the situation worse for me "I'm in love with your brother Sora" she said looking to the side slipping off the ring I gave her years ago.

My hand fell limp staring down at the floor I grabbed her shoulders looking into her eyes.

"W-why don't you love me?" I asked still resting my hands onto her shoulders.

"Roxas you're just…just not like Sora I mean you're just not as interesting and great as **him**" I took a step back furrowing my eye-brows glaring to the side.

"I'm sorry Roxas" she said apologizing in her sweet voice dropping the ring into my hand I looked down at the silver ring with a heart engraved in the middle in oneyx gem. I closed my hand walking to the door opening it with my back to her.

"No I'm sorry Namine that I wasn't such an interesting and great boyfriend for you'' I said coldly walking onto the porch down the sidewalk not caring to look back.

"R-roxas wait!" I heard Namine yell but still I had my eyes ahead on the concrete paved sidewalk. Her yells became more distant now I had my fists clenched and my jaw shut tightly "I'm just not as good as **him **huh?" I muttered coldly.

Me and Sora never got along after I came back to live with him and our mother always distant with each other, never talking to each other when we were both alone just the same old routine.

But Namine is right I could never be as good as him he was 1st best while I was always the 2nd to get the last treatment to anything I did good at. But **he** would always come back with something he's the best or greatest at.

I felt jealous that he was the main attention ever since I moved back in 4th grade always hearing "Sora your so good!" or "Sora your mother should be proud of you" did I ever get those kind of compliments? No.

Only compliments I got were "That's great roxas but try and work on this'' or "roxas your good at basketball but so is Sora" it was always about him not me.

My mother never knew how much I despised Sora nor did anyone else they would just praise him for everything he did.

But my friend Axel always stayed with me as my friend making jokes about Sora calling him "Porcupine head" or "Squirt" which he did the same thing with me because I wasn't tall enough to reach his face.

Walking down the sidewalk with the street-lamps now lit the sky was still bright with a shade of violet and orange mixed together.

I walked onto the porch walking into the house I heard laughter probably Sora's tutor Kairi I thought slipping off my shoes not bothering to put them away which my mom nags me about.

"Oh Roxas? h-hey'' I heard kairi say hearing her footsteps come out of the kitchen to greet me.

"Would you like to eat some cake with us?" kairi asked flipping her bangs to the side and smiling I looked over to Sora who was staring at me frowning a bit.

"No thanks I'll be up in my room reading'' I said coldly glaring at Sora while walking up the stairs to slam my bedroom door shut.

I flopped onto my bed closing my eyes tightly shut while sighing angrily fiddling with the ring on my finger touching the rough-course edges of the gem shaped heart.

"Why him? Why him!" I yelled throwing my pillow at my closet door.

I know that you're probably thinking that I'm acting childish and selfish but I can't just get over the fact that Namine broke up with me for Sora and how I'm not as great as him.

"You're just not as interesting or great as him" kept ringing in my head reminding me how much a pathetic loser I am.

**End **

**Another Roxas-kairi fanfic that'll be more interesting later on but now it's all about him moaning over that his girlfriend dumped him poor Roxy! So please read! **


	2. The bitter taste of being dumped

I woke up to a dull school morning slamming my alarm clock on my desk down; I got up out of my bed ruffling my hair before I took a quick shower.

Hopping out I changed into a pair of jeans and sweater since it was a little chilly since it's almost autumn it's getting cooler outside in the weather.

I walked over to get my back-pack that was thrown in the corner against my desk slinging over my shoulder I saw the ring Namine gave back to me yesterday.

My mouth turned into a small line picking it up I threw it into my stash of junk that I rarely looked at.

I walked out of my bed-room door to look into Sora's room which was a pig-sty to put into simple words looking around his room trash was thrown everywhere with books and magazines laid everywhere no wonder mom freaks out when she cleans his room I thought chuckling to myself.

"Get out of my room" Sora mumbled glaring at me with his messy bed hair that went in different directions I glared back "I was just walking out" I said coldly closing his door.

Walking down the stairs I had another 20 minutes to spare so I poured some milk into my cereal that I ate every morning of my life, I never thought I should change cereal brands kinda boring huh?

After cleaning up my bowl I read some daily news-papers that were set on the counter top neatly aside a fresh bowl of fruits.

I heard steps come stomping down the stairs but I dared to not look, I just looked at the sidelined of the news and pictures of actors or actresses.

Sora and I did not greet each other good mornings as always it just wasn't natural for us as how were distant to each other.

I got up to make coffee before I go to school so I could stay widely awake instead of a zombie who's still depressed over being dumped by his girlfriend.

"Where's the pop-tarts?" I heard Sora grunt out slamming the kitchen cabinets I kept looking at the news-papers instead of looking up.

"Don't know why not find it yourself?" I said sighing setting the news-papers down and grabbing a fresh apple from the bowl.

"Whatever" Sora grunted turning around to open up the cabinets again I rolled my eyes at how arrogant and stupid he can be sometimes.

I looked up to see what the clock time was 7:45 am I sighed slinging my back-pack over my shoulder grabbing my coffee mug to take along with me.

"You coming?" I asked turning to look at him while walking to the door in the hallway unlocking the door.

"Yah in a few minutes" he spoke up still finishing his breakfast I sighed again opening the door.

I walked down the sidewalk stepping on the burgundy colored leaves that would crunch every time I stepped on them, winter is almost here.

The trees were almost barren with only a few leaves swaying in the wind with every cool breeze that would pass by.

Stopping at the bus stop I grabbed out my warm jacket just in case with my scarf, I turned to look around seeing kairi walk up with a huge white trench coat baring her face into her sleeves that she holding tightly to her cheeks.

"Someone's ready for winter" I chuckled receiving a punch in the arm and a glare "shut up R-roxas" kairi chattered with her teeth.

I laughed even more taking off my scarf I wrapped my scarf around her neck making her blush or that it was just how cold she was.

"Here use this so you won't be cold" I said fixing the scarf so it wouldn't choke her tiny little neck.

She made an attempt to protest but I shushed her so she wouldn't keep on bickering about it. The bus arrived just on time we both sat in the front together talking about school related stuff which was okay with me.

"So… I hear you…and Namine aren't going out huh?" she asked hesitantly not looking at me in the eye, I sighed lying back in the seat looking at the window that was now foggy.

"Yah…who told you?" I asked turning to her with curiosity.

"Namine" she said looking to the side flipping her bangs again "oh" I said looking down furrowing my eyebrows.

"Its okay roxas" kairi said hugging me in comfort and sympathy I buried my face into her coat smelling her perfume.

"How is it okay?" I asked still having my face buried into her coat she sighed 'because you've got me and axel right?" she asked smiling when I looked up.

"Yah" I said smiling faintly at her "and besides" she said smiling with a more serious look "Axels gonna burn you if you didn't bring him his history paper hmm?" she said grinning with an evil smile.

"Oh crap!" I yelled smacking my forehead kairi laughed hugging her hips.

"Thanks" I muttered glaring at her jokingly she smiled sheepishly making the insides of me feel weird "No problem" she said still smiling.

We both got off to arrive onto school campus with people who were still moody.

Kairi still stuck to my side which I didn't mind we both met up with axel, selphie, Zach, cloud and the whole gang.

"Hey buddie!" Axel said cheerily shaking my shoulders making me almost spill my coffee.

I growled "hey" I mumbled prying off his hands off my shoulders to get a close distance away from him.

"Oh and hey Kairi!" Axel said again picking her up into a bear hug almost suffocating her to death I pulled her down to help her.

"The whole gangs here!" axel said joyfully making it sound kinda gay but he's totally straight and I mean upright straight. "What about Sora?" selphie asked looking around the whole group became silent almost all of them knew what happened yesterday.

"Urmmm…he's ummm somewhere else right now" axel said clearing his throat and staring at me with a worried face.

"I'm fine axel" I said smiling faintly to reassure everyone who looked at me worried even kairi.

"Hey there's umm..." but selphie stopped as she saw Namine kiss Sora lightly on the cheek once they entered the school campus she gaped her mouth open then turned to me confused.

"Its okay selph" I said looking down but kairi placed her hand on my shoulder.


	3. you jerk!

Kairi P.O.V

"Arghh! I can't believe her!" Selphie yelled slamming the desk table as we walked into algebra before the bell started with as our annoying teacher.

"Selphie…" I said holding her hand for reassurance she turned to look at me "No how could she break his heart like that?" she said more softly without any anger in her voice.

''I don't know…maybe she just liked Sora better" I said looking down biting my lip I had a huge crush on Sora but after Namine told me they were dating my heart broke into pieces. I mean I always wanted to see Sora happy with Namine so the only thing I could do was back away. But now… I'm starting to fall for roxas.

Selphie's eyes turned into huge round circles looking at me in disbelief "Kairi?"How could you say that?" she said shaking my shoulders.

"What ells is there to say selph?" I said turning away heartbroken and sad that roxas is in a lonely depression faze about Namine and Sora but what the hell can I do about it? I can only watch roxas being sad about Namine and I feel a tiny bit of jealousy that she gets everything.

"Class time for the pledge'' is what our teacher said grabbing our attentions me and selphie sighed in frustration about our situation that we had to resolve.

Roxas P.O.V

I walked into history class with axel behind laughing his head off with Reno I rolled my eyes and smirked. Sitting down on my seat I noticed there was a letter I opened it up glaring at the name.

_Namine_ was printed on the envelope my smirk sunk back down into a frown.

_Roxas I'm still sorry about yesterday please forgive me… can you at least except that I'm dating your brother Sora? Even though I'm dating him I still want to be best friends with you. _

_Love Namine XOXO _

I frowned even more folding the paper back into the envelope to shove it down in my backpack, "Best friends?" I thought in my head how the hell can I be best friends when you're gonna be everywhere with Sora? Sora would just look at me like I'm some piece of crap and talk to Namine while ignoring me.

I turned around to see Namine smiling I glared back turning around in my seat to rest my chin on the desk.

"Dude you okay?" axel asked ruffling up my hair which I glared back at him for "yah I'm fine axel really" I growled clenching my fists.

The first class was grueling but I managed to survive with my lucky coffee! Now that sounded gay…

Walking up the stairs to my next class I saw kairi yelling at Sora throwing her arms in the air I hid behind a wall so I wouldn't be seen I listened closely to what they were saying.

"Sora! God dammit! What the hell is your problem!" kairi yelled not caring about anyone who was passing by.

"Kairi listen it's just I fell in love with Namine you see?" Sora said grabbing her hand she jerked away to pry his hand off of hers I snickered in silence.

"Don't give me that crap Sora you said that to the other 15 girls you dated and dumping them after right?" kairi stated making Sora sigh in frustration burring his face into his hands.

"Sora you-" but before she could say anything Sora cut her off "No you listen kairi you stay out of my business okay? Just just…fuck off" Sora said making me pissed off I just saw him walk away leaving kairi shocked.

I walked up to her making her jump "Roxas where" "What the hell did he do to you?" I asked more pissed that Sora did that to my best friend kairi.

"Roxas its okay… he just said to fuck off" she said looking down I growled even more making her look up at me worried but she looked to the side even more mad.

"Arghh! I can't believe that jerk!" she yelled turning a shade of pink I chuckled at how cute she looks when she's mad. "W-wait? Did I just say she was…cute?" I said thinking in my head shocked I turned a shade of pink looking away.

"I thought you liked him?" I asked more coldly, I remember telling me how much she liked Sora which was kinda hard to hear.

"Well… I did at first but now I think he's just a total man whore" kairi said spatting out the name man whore I looked at her smirking with disbelief.

"Kai you okay?" I asked still smirking at what she just called Sora.

"Well no duh I'm not okay he's pissing me off right now Arghh!" she said folding her arms in a frustrated position.

I chuckled even more at how much she was talking crap about Sora receiving another punch from her in the same place she punched me earlier this morning.

"Hey that's the second punch you gave me this morning" I said in a childish tone teasing her she glared rolling her eyes jokingly.

"Because you keep laughing and making fun of me" she said punching me again I had enough so I picked her up into a bear hug.

"Roxas Ahhhh! Let me down! You're squeezing me!" she said punching my back with her fists I kept laughing.

"Roxas…please?" she asked more irritated in a childish tone looking up at me with puppy dog eyes I merely laughed "that's not gonna work on me" I said setting her down "jerk" she said slapping my arm again while blushing.


	4. She kissed me?

Walking into second period with her we had as our teacher who isn't the type to be nice and caring I should put it that way.

"Hi Ms.-"but I was cut off by her glare saying "be quite and sit down" probably which I shut up real quick sitting down in my seat next to kairi.

"Okay class now work on these papers and just give them to me" she sighed passing out the class work papers which was six pages I dropped my jaw flipping the endless pages.

"Freshmen year does suck" I muttered receiving a laugh from kairi okay so I guess I do deserve that from all the times I made fun of her jokingly though jokingly.

"Aww… poor Roxy need some help?" kairi cooed snatching the paper from me to look at the letters and words that were everywhere on the paper that gave me a head ache just looking at it.

"You weren't kidding "she said dropping the paper onto my desk sighing at the work we had to do.

Through the class we were both pretty quiet, just working on our class work was our first priority to get done so we wouldn't have a failing class grade.

"Finally done!" kairi said happily waving her packet in the air then slamming it down sighing.

"That's good but you know there are some people here that haven't finished yet (cough cough)" I said looking at her while still trying to finish my work.

"Aww boohoo Roxy but you still need to work on your brain cells" kairi cooed clapping both of her hands together to make a hurtful expression. I grunted and smirked finishing one last sentence on my work sheet.

The bell rang to signal to lunch which I was dying to eat, you no teenagers gotta eat especially guys for instance.

"Ughhh I'm sooo hungry" I whined out clutching my stomach that was now growling in protest for something to eat.

Kairi kept on laughing at how much I was whining which I growled at her.

As we walked into the cafeteria I saw everyone at our table including Sora and Namine which I glared to the side have a growl come up in my throat. Kairi looked at me then at sora and namine who glared at them kinda.

We both went into line to get some of the "wonderful'' cafeteria food that was there to offer.

After getting our lunch we both sat down to sit right next to hence and ollete who were arguing about something. "Oh hey roxas!" ollete said happily waving to me with hence giving me a punch in the arm, that's our usual thing we do together when we see each other you know a guy to guy thing.

"So…roxas did you hear about the winter formal dance?" kairi asked hesitating a bit looking to the side.

"Yah why?" I said still chewing on my food and swallowing it quickly not to be rude, something that I listened from my mother except sora still doesn't listen…retard.

She laughed a bit sending butterflies in my stomach "well who were you…gonna go with?" she asked blushing.

There was a pause for me to think she looked at me eagerly "well umm…I don't know I mean me and namine broke up so I can't go with someone" I said looking at her now I was over namine but it's still hard.

"Well…I was won-"but before she could finish selphie came running over to sit across from us I raised my eyebrow in annoyance but shrugged it off. Its kairi's friend so just chill I thought to myself.

Kairi P.O.V

"Kairi kairi!'' selphie yelled running to me and sitting across the table breathless

"Hey selphie" I said politely smiling at her but inside I felt a little annoyed that she interrupted me when I was trying to ask roxas if he had a spare date. I can't believe I would ask something like that! He should be the one to ask! I'm such a retard.

After I stopped talking to selphie who moved on to talk with ollete I turned back to roxas still blushing.

"What were you gonna ask again?" roxas said smiling cocking his head to the side god… he looks so adorable…wait why am I saying that! Ughhh.

"O-oh nothing roxas" I said still blushing I could feel the heat come up my neck just staring at his childish grin. I turned to look at my cafeteria food scowling "crappy cafeteria food today huh?" I said laughing nervously giving myself a mental slap "great pickup line there kai" said a voice in the back of my head. I had my eyes still glued to the food not daring to look into his sea-blue eyes.

"Uhhh…yah I guess so?" roxas said puzzled that I wouldn't look at him hiding the side of my face with my bangs.

"Kai you okay?" roxas said trying to look at my face until he came inches close to my face that my blush turned into a cherry red. "H-huh? Yah! I'm fine roxas" I said shaking my head so my blush would go down but it didn't work.

"You sure? You don't have a fever or anything?" he said placing his hand on my forehead my heart rate quickened five times faster when he touched me making my hands sweaty on my pants. I felt so hot on my back that I needed to take off my coat or get some fresh air. "Calm down kai just calm down he's your friend nothing less and stop acting stupid!" said a voice again in my head I inhaled some air and smiled at roxas who took his hand off of my forehead. No one seem to notice my stupid actions that I just showed.

I sighed in relief "roxas what I was meaning to ask you was if you could help me on my project for since your umm good at art then I am" still looking to the side clasping my hands together.

He looked at me for a moment and chuckled "of course kai anything besides I owe you for buying me a new skateboard since I axel wrecked it" I had butterflies in my stomach again when he chuckled sending a chill down my spine "thanks roxas you're the best" I said sighing in relief smiling.

"Yo you two lovebirds done talking yet?" Hence said peering over the side right next to ollete who had a bored look on his face yawning. My blush came back cursing under my breath at hence for his stupidity sometimes.

"Hence!" ollete hissed slapping the back of his head "oww ollete what was that for?" hence said whining to ollete who had her back turned towards him. "For being such a retard at times" ollete said dragging him away from the table winking at me, I blushed even more ollete knows my secret too but she would never tell anyone. "O-ollete wait wait I'm so-"but before hence could talk anymore they left the cafeteria. I turned to roxas still blushing again "I wonder what that was all about?" roxas said laughing I laughed along with him.

Roxas P.O.V

Talking with kairi I kept feeling nervous around her every time I talked to her wondering why she kept acting strange around me…is it my body odor? No it can't be I take a shower everyday or maybe…she doesn't like me no!

We both went to our last class period which was art class with who I'm kinda afraid of I mean I not trying to be mean or anything but every time in class he grins at me giving me this stalkerish smile. Which freaks me out.

Working in class kairi went to go to the other side of the room to work on her painting while I worked on mine. I gave a worried expression wondering if I made her mad she didn't talk to me the class time.

I was gonna call her name when I felt a person stand behind me I quickly turned around "very interesting art work roxas very vivid with colors I like it'' he said smiling again with that stalkerish smile again. I smiled politely quickly turning around to paint on my work which was sunset hill having the sunset in the background. I wonder if kairi doesn't like me anymore I thought again shaking it off I turned to look at her who was busy at painting on her own artwork I sighed.

After class was over I saw kairi walk out of the doorway quickly not waiting for me to catch up strange? I thought. I ran up to her breathing heavily for my running "hey kai urr…you okay?" I asked evening out my breathing out. She turned to me quickly then turned away "kai if there's anything that's bothering you, you can tell me" I said trying to look at her face but she kept hiding from me.

As we both walked on the sidewalk home to see the sunset setting I kept trying to figure out a way she kept hiding from me. Did she do something that she didn't want to tell me or was it about sora? "kai if there's anything you want to tell me it's okay I mean if it's about sora then urr…I'm okay with it" I said scratching the back of my head.

She then turned to me her beautiful violet eyes w-wait did I just say beautiful? I mean pretty violet eyes were filled with worry. I became worried too "kai umm… you oka-"but before I could finish she crashed her lips onto mine my eyes were wide in both shock and I was blushing. Her soft lips felt so tender my insides or I guess you could say my teenage boy hormones started acting up making me blush even more. It felt like minutes until she released her soft lips leaving me bewildered and shocked at what she did I didn't even speak or respond feeling stupid. I mean I'm not saying I didn't like it… it's just she's my friend! And besides I thought she still liked sora.

"You y-you didn't like it?" she asked shedding tears great now I just hurt my best friends feelings who had a crush on me I felt even more confused now. "What no! kai I mean it was weird." I gave myself a mental slap at how stupid that was what I just said. "Roxas…I'm sorry!" kairi yelled crying even more she ran off which I started running after her. "Kairi wait! Please listen to me!" I yelled out trying to cat up with her having the cold autumn air rushing in my face but she was out of my sight when she around the corner. I just stood there stupidly under a street lamp soaking up the facts that she liked me all along after sora but I never knew I turned around frustrated I kicked the side of the street lamp cursing "god dammit!" I yelled sloping into the bench watching the last speck of sunlight go down.

**End **

**What is roxy gonna do now? Poor kai…now in the dumps that she thinks roxas doesn't like her back but…we'll just have to see about that later on. **

**And thanks Accident-Prone Klutz for reading my story! **


	5. you'll regret it roxas

Roxas P.O.V

After the total awkward incident with kairi the next day was lonesome and awkward. I went to her locker in the morning to see if she was there but sadly not.

Class was boring today without her I managed to survive through lunchtime tired and exhausted though.

Walking into the cafeteria I sat next to ollete since hayner wasn't here today "hey ollete" I said smiling but I was tired from class today. "Hey roxas can I ask you something?" she asked looking at me worried "sure go ahead" I said opening up my wrapper of my granola bar I broke a piece off to bite.

There was a pause before she spoke looking down "roxas?" she said looking up at me with her emerald green eyes "how long is it going to be before you realize how much kairi cares about you?" she said with a sort of frustrated tone in her voice still looking at me.

I sighed and looked down "ollete please not right now" I said standing up but she grabbed my wrist making me turn around.

"Roxas before you know it kairi's gonna love someone else and sooner or later you're going to regret it" ollete said standing up "…I know I just need to think about this situation ollete" sighing I walked away to slam my head onto my locker before opening it.

"Dammit" I said before the bell rang to go too my last class of the day walking up the stairs I ran into namine by her locker who looked pissed her eyes were red and her hair was sort of messy.

I didn't bother to say hi so I walked passed her before she grabbed my arm pulling me back I looked at her annoyed "what namine?" I said pushing off her hands that was gripping my arm she looked hurt but I don't care she doesn't know how much she hurt me.

"T-that jerk d-dumped me!" namine yelled pulling me into a hug to smash my face into her chest. I pushed her off and stared at her angry and pissed "well I'm sorry namine but that's not my fault that you dated a man whore now is it?" I said looking down on her who was staring at with puppy dog eyes.

"Namine just because sora dumped you doesn't mean you can just crawl back thinking I'll accept you as a matter of fact I already like someone else" I said walking away frustrated "lemme guess its kairi huh?" she asked coldly putting her hands on her hips.

"…yah its kairi" why did I say that? God…now I have to explain to kairi "I never liked that bicth'' namine said walking away leaving me angered I felt my blood boil at how much of a slut and bicth namine was.

After class was done I walked home alone without sora as always thinking about all the drama I had today. I felt like those preppy school girls that are always getting into drama gossiping and all that crap coming home I went straight to my room flopping on the bed. I here'd the door open looking up to see sora pissed glaring at me. "What do you want?" I said coldly sitting on my bed now with my legs crossed "it's about kairi" he said showing me a letter she wrote.


	6. your just a nobody who cares?

Roxas P.O.V

"It's about kairi" sora said sitting on my floor rug I glared at him the whole time wondering when we ever had a conversation face to face…must have been years.

"What's about kairi?" I asked wondering why he would talk to me about kairi.

"Well…are you guys dating?" he asked looking curious but he still had a serious look on his face, I blushed but looked to the side cursing "why the hell are you asking me about that? Were just friends" I said regretting I wonder how kairi would feel if she heard that.

"Well I don't know considering the fact that she kissed you yesterday" he said standing up to stand in the doorway I stared at him shocked after I glared. "Who told you?" I said coldly growling under my breath sora's frown turned into a thin smile. "I saw you two yesterday by sunset hill kissing when I was walking home with riku…but don't worry roxy I'll keep your little secret" sora said walking out of the doorway leaving me clutching my bed sheets ready to punch his sorry piece of crap face.

"Oh yah and roxas…she's mine" sora said before closing his bedroom door chuckling leaving my head ready to explode with anger.

I got up out of my bed to throw my back pack at my closet door in anger "what the hell does he mean she's his?" I yelled walking to his door banging on it. "What do want?" he asked opening the door yawning I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him out. "You listen here sora she'll never be yours not when I'm around" I hissed through my teeth shoving him against his door roughly shooting a death glare at him." You think she'll choose you roxas? Please you're just the shadow of me a nobody that can't do anything" sora said coldly pushing me back and locking his door. I just stood there staring at the wall I punched his door walking solemnly to my room slamming the door shut, a tear rolled down the side of my face "your just a nobody roxas" kept ringing in my head i yelled and punched my wall leaving a deep hole.

Kairi P.O.V

"I can't believe I kissed him?" I thought in my head pacing around the room touching my lips with my finger tips.

On top of that I miss school so I wouldn't see him.

I had enough of staying cooped up in my room so I took Pluto out for a walk to get some fresh air. "Thank you kairi!" aunt aerith shouted smiling.

Walking down on the sidewalk I came up to roxas and sora's house my heartbeat quickened _thump thump thump_ I heard the door creak open to see sora I grunted in disgust. "Oh hey kairi!"Sora said running over to me smiling sheepishly "what the hell?" I thought in my head how just one day ago he was all pissed and Mr. I'm not happy. "Oh hey sora" I said forcing a smile he must've sensed it so he pulled me into a hug my eyes were wide I pushed him back staring at him in shock.

"What the fuck sora?" I nearly yelled picking up my dog to hold him in my arms.

"Kairi you okay?" he asked smiling trying to touch my arm but I took a step back, "What do you mean I'm okay? The other day you just told me to fuck off and now your acting nice to me again?" I asked setting down Pluto who was whining.

He sighed smirking or was it smiling? I don't know but he took a step towards me I felt both scared and weird at how he was looking at me. "I know kai it was just…I had some other things I was thinking about" he said reaching up to touch the side of my face but I flinched.

"That's enough sora where's roxas?" I asked stepping back to take a quick look at his bedroom window but his curtains were closed. I looked back at sora who looked like he was frowning "he's working on his homework" he said coldly I nodded glaring at him.

"Why would you wanna worry about that fool anyway he's just a loner" at that something snapped in me that I just slapped him across the face yelling at him. "Don't you ever call roxas that!" I yelled walking away turning back to him to flip him off, I've never done anything like this to anyone or you know cuss them out but what sora said just pissed me off. Sora just stood there like an idiot touching the side of his face where my hand mark was. Why does drama have to be so nerve racking and the pain in the ass?


	7. roxy bear!

Roxas P.O.V

After lying on the bed I heard yelling outside but I didn't bother to look "probably namine" I mumbled flipping on the other side of my bed.

The door slammed open with sora cussing throughout the house I couldn't take anymore so I walked out of my room pissed that he was ruining my nap.

I looked over the stair railing to see roxas walking up the stairs pissed "what happen to you?" I asked slouching on the railing. I looked over and saw a huge red mark on his face "oooh that's a bad mark sora who left that?" he then shot a death glare at me.

"Your friend kai did this to me!" he shouted before slamming his door shut leaving me to smirk and walk into my room laughing my ass off. I know its mean but he's been mean to me too so this is payback, I never knew kairi would be the one to hit someone including sora I thought still laughing.

Next day

Kairi P.O.V

"Kai! ~" selphie said yawning while we were stretching in the gym after school for cheerleading practice. "Yes selphie?" I asked standing up to bring her up too just then I saw roxas walk in grinning I turned away blushing. I haven't seen him all day during school so I felt awkward seeing him now "I'll leave you two alone, bye kai I'm going home okay?" selphie shouted "w-wait selph-" but she walked out of the door to leave me and roxas alone in the gym staring at each other.

"Hey r-roxas" I said stuttering with my words while running my fingers through my hair, a bad habit that I always had when I was nervous.

"Hey kai umm…may I talk to you for a minute…somewhere else besides here?" he asked scratching the back of his head blushing or it was just the lights that were getting me. "Sure roxy!" I said walking with him outside where there was one cherry blossom tree that was still blooming amongst the others that were wilting.

"W-wow…its shuur pretty r-roxy!" I said clasping my hands together for warmth I never knew how cold it was outside but then again I'm wearing my cheerleading outfit which consists of short skirts and tank top. Roxas chuckled making my heart melt he took off his jacket to put it on me in which I blushed clutching on the sleeves while staring into his deep sea blue eyes.

"I don't know why you still call me roxy" he chuckled even more placing his hand on my shoulder I blushed even more. "You want me to call you roxy bear?" I asked poking him in the cheek teasing him he blushed into a cherry red. "What n-no! J-just call me…roxy" he said sighing I laughed receiving a glare from him.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" I asked stopping my laughing so I wouldn't be rude he looked to the side pausing a bit before he spoke up. "You remember when you asked me if I was going to the winter formal dance?" oh dear I thought here comes the rejection the part where he says he likes someone else I thought forcing a smile. "Yah why roxas?" I said still smiling "well kai I just wanted to say-"I cut him off still smiling. "Roxas if you don't want to go with me then it's okay I mean if you like someone else then I'm fine with that…but I just wanted to let you know how much I like-" but before I could finish he kissed me gently on the lips making me shocked but happy at the same time.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach just fluttering around; I kissed back clutching his hand what seemed like forever stopped when we both had to breathe. "Roxas…" I said breathlessly seeing my hot breath in the cold winter air. He smiled burying his face into my hair "I had to dig down deep to finally see how much I loved you before it would be too late for me" he said caressing the sides of my face I smiled shedding tears "I would never lose my love for you roxas" I said burying my face into his sweater.

"I was just confused…I thought I loved namine but I guess maybe it was always you right there in front of me, lending me a hand whenever I had a problem being there with me always…but I was never there for you" he said hugging me tightly.

I smiled into his sweater crying some more "thank you roxas" I muttered through his shirt clutching onto his muscular arms. "Ditto kai" he said chuckling into my ear sending shivers down my spine I looked up in excitement "does this mean I can call you roxy bear since were dating?" I said looking at him smiling with puppy dog eyes. "Hahh…if it makes you happy then alright but not around hence he'll make fun of me for the rest of my life" he said blushing I glomped him into a hug kissing him on the cheek he stared at me raising his eyebrow but started to laugh along with me. Fairy tales do happen so maybe my life isn't as horrible as I thought it was maybe there just little wonderful things that come up in surprise in your life including me and roxas now dating.

Both of us walked back to my house holding each other's hand while I was skipping along the cracks of the sidewalk smiling up at my wonderful prince.

**How do you like that? I'm sure people were thinking "c'mon get to the ask kairi out roxas!" but I just wanted to make it drama, drama, and more drama XD but this isn't just a happy fairy tale for the both of them noooo someone sooner or later we'll come into their lives can you guess? Hmm… please read and review!**


	8. Xion

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted running towards him in front of the school gates hugging him giggling "hey kai you seem happy?" Roxas said receiving a smack from selphie who had a stern face saying with her eyes "kiss her stupid!" which Roxas nodded and blushed.

"Hey Kai can you look up?" Roxas asked feeling a lump in his throat looking into her violet eyes "what's wron-" before kairi could ask Roxas he pecked her lightly on the cheek hearing two people cheering.

Turning he saw Axel rooting and cheering with selphie squealing like a little girl making the couple blushed and look at the ground embarrassed.

"Wanna go to my locker?" Roxas asked blushing even more scratching the back of his head "sure why not? And besides you still have my English book" Kairi said poking him in the stomach glaring at him jokingly.

"Go behind the senior building you'll have lots of fun!" Axel said grinning lifting up his brows making Roxas blush again.

"Shut up Axel" Roxas said pointing to him walking away with Kairi with his arm around her tiny waist kissing her again on the head.

XX

Roxas P.O.V

Being Kairi's boyfriend is weird… I mean like I like it being the boyfriend of the prettiest girl and all its just I feel something more when I'm with her. I mean I don't wanna be the kinda boyfriend that uses her and dumps her after like someone one…but still every time I look at her I get lost looking into her eyes. I know it sounds cliché but still…

XX

"Roxas!" Kairi shouted waving her hands in my face making me snap out of my day dream.

"Hmmm?" I asked looking at her smiling holding her hand gently "you okay? You seem out of it today…" Kairi said looking at me curiously.

"Yah I'm fine I'm just admiring how pretty you are…" I said looking down blushing before I heard a giggle "oh Roxas you're so cute when you're shy" Kairi said messing my hair making me smile back.

"Okay class work on this lab work with a partner okay?" asked waving a sheet in the air putting on her front desk.

"Kairi come here please?" asked standing by a new student who looked just like me…except she had short black hair.

"Bye Kai" Roxas said waving to me smiling partnering up with Hayner high fiving each other making me laugh to myself.

"Kairi this is Xion a new student from Twilight High" said introducing her smiling "Hi Xion I'm Kairi Clarkson or you could call me Kai" I said smiling politely shaking her hand.

"Hi Kairi it's nice to meet you!" Xion said smiling wide shaking my hand roughly making me laugh.

"Well since you two know each other can you Kairi give her tour around school and show her new friends?" asked putting me on the spot.

"Sure I'll help her!" I said smiling back at Xion I mean I wouldn't mind if there was a new student that needed help.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked looking at her classes surprised "wow…you have all of my classes" I said handing it back to her "is that a bad thing?" Xion asked nervously looking at me worried.

"What? Oh no no it's great!" I said shaking my head blushing embarrassed at my stupidness "oh okay awesome!" Xion said with a sigh of relief smiling.

XX

Who's that guy?" Xion asked pointing towards Roxas whispering "Huh? Oh that's Roxas" I said smiling "Oh well…he's hot" Xion said blushing smiling. For some reason I didn't get jealous but why would I be I mean yah there's a lot of girls that like him in this school.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Xion asked staring at him making me scratch my head "ughhh… well I'm his girlfriend" I said feeling awkward. "What? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Xion said apologizing making me feel more awkward and embarrassed.

"Nahh its fine really" I said laughing waving my hand down "y-you sure?" Xion asked looking at me nervously biting her bottom lip blushing.

"Yah really! Wanna go meet him?" I asked walking towards Roxas with her following behind silently "thank you…Kairi" Xion said smiling at me making me smile back. "No problem Xion anytime" I said poking on Roxas's shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Yah?" Roxas said before noticing it was me smiling making my heart melt yah I know it's cheesy but who cares? I love him. "This is Xion she's from Twilight Town" I said introducing Xion giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Xion!" Hayner said waving at her energetically making Roxas roll his eye's smirking "Hi Xion I'm Roxas Strife nice to me you" Roxas said shaking Xion's hand smiling.

**Another chapter please review! **


End file.
